Vegeta goes home
by DBZHobbit
Summary: Vegeta goes back to his home planet and takes his family and friends with him, but his father doesn't exactly like Nameks
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta goes home  
  
Disowner: I do not own any of the DBZ characters or the DBZ series yada yada yada. But I do own Jaika, she is my made up character. So don't steal her!  
  
Princess Jaika was pacing in her room at the palace. Ever since her home planet Vegeta has been wished back she had been waiting for her big brother to come home. How could he not know that his home planet was back with all of the saiyans alive as well? Her father had said that he would come in time and that he could be anywhere in the universe. What they did know is that he wasn't with Frieza, as by some miracle the evil tyrant had been killed.  
  
Meanwhile, on Earth Vegeta was pacing in his room, Bulma was taking so long to build that spaceship. Piccolo had told him that as a thank you for saving the universe the Nameks had wished back all the saiyans, Vegeta was eager to get back to the planet Vegeta, to see his family and to introduce them to Bulma, Trunks and Bra. He looked out of the window, Bulma and her father were still working on the spaceship, the idea was that all of them were going Vegeta and his family, Goku and his, Piccolo and Dende and all the other Z fighters, so the spaceship had to be pretty big.  
  
One month later it was finally finished, Vegeta was itching to get going but Bulma insisted on a last minute check, much to her husbands dislike. After an hour of Bulma saying ' throttle' and 'flux compressor' and Dr Briefs saying 'Check' they set off. They were in space for two days until Vegeta realised that Piccolo didn't come out of his room much, he knew him well enough to know that he wasn't very sociable but he also knew that Piccolo never missed anything to do with Pan or one of the other kids and Pan had just taken her first steps. Vegeta entered the room to find Piccolo lying on his bed with his arm over his face, he was looking pale "You OK?" Vegeta asked, the unhealthy looking Namek replied "Not feeling to good, actually, I've thrown up a few times" "That sounds like space sickness, but you've been to Namek and you were OK weren't you?" "I was wished to Namek. I've never been on a spaceship before." "Oh" Vegeta left Piccolo in peace, but sent Bulma in with a few anti-sickness tablets later.  
  
A week had passed and everyone had started to get a bit agitated, when finally they saw the Planet Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't help himself, he cried out with joy and started dancing around the cockpit with Bulma, he didn't even care when Goku came in and saw him. When Goku has finished laughing Bulma radioed to the landing station and asked permission to land. The landing co-ordinator had asked who was on the ship and were they being expected, this is when Vegeta yelled down the radio "OF COURSE I'M BEING EXPECTED! I'M THE PRINCE YOU DOLT!!!!!" There was some excited babble in the background then the Landing co-ordinator came back on the line "I'm dreadfully sorry your highness. We will have an escort waiting to take you to the palace." He then signed off.  
  
When they landed there was a line of people to meet them, they all bowed and the Z fighters were led inside. Bulma left instructions for the spaceship and they were ushered into a line of cars. They were driven through the city, everyone looked out of the windows to see the tall buildings, monuments and parks. In Vegeta's car his eyes were sparkling and he muttered to himself "It hasn't changed a bit" The cars pulled up to a huge marble building and everyone got out, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Bra out of the first, Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan, Videl and Baby Pan out of the second, Piccolo (Who was now happy to be on the ground), Dende, Tien, Yamcha and Chouszu out of the third and Krillen, 18 and Marron out of the last. They walked up to the huge doors of the Palace and were greeted by a Saiyan in uniform. They entered the entrance hall (funnily enough), there was a staircase at the far end and a dark haired, female saiyan in a long flowing dress flew down them and rushed into Vegeta's arms. Bulma was almost fuming as Vegeta hugged her saying things like "I missed you so much" when he released her from his embrace he turned her towards the others and said "Guys, this is my little sister Jaika" at this Bulma's face lit up as she was worried that her husband had been reunited with a long lost love. A sister she could handle, Vegeta then introduced them in turn, he left Bulma and his children to last "And this is Bulma, my wife and Trunks and Bra, our children." Jaika stared in disbelief before breaking into a huge smile and hugging Bulma "Oh wow, A sister-in-law" She then embraced Trunks and Bra "Oh and a nephew and niece too!" Trumpets sounded and everyone stood to attention, King Vegeta walked down the stairs, he smiled at the sight of his returned heir, he then looked at the others with a slight look of confusion on his face. When he reached the bottom his two children came over to him, Vegeta introduced him father to Bulma, Trunks and Bra, and just like his daughter he was excited and extremely proud of his son. The King then turned to the other Z fighters and he asked Vegeta of their parentage and origin (Author's note: This is a standard Saiyan procedure) " This is Kakarod, Son of Bardock, his wife Chi- Chi, daughter of Ox-king, their sons, Gohan and Goten, Gohan's wife Videl, daughter of Hercule Satan and this is Gohan and Videl's daughter Pan". King Vegeta smiled and looked at the Nameks "Nameks? Tell me Namek, who are you and why are you here" his question was directed at Piccolo. "Well your highness, I'm Piccolo, the fourth son of King Piccolo and this is Dende, the hundredth and something son of Guru" "Hundredth and eighth" Said Dende "Yeah, Dende's the guardian of the Earth, we're here because Vegeta's here" The King looked suspicious "What do you mean 'because Vegeta's here' and he's PRINCE Vegeta to you!" Piccolo looked angry but he held himself back as he knew he could instantly kill the king if he attacked, so instead he spoke through gritted teeth "I mean that PRINCE Vegeta and I are friends, so I came with him to help and give him moral support. Like friends do" "HA! A Saiyan prince friends with a Namek! Someone as royal as my son will never be friends with such a pitiful race!" Piccolo couldn't hold it in anymore "IF IT WASN'T FOR NAMEKS YOU OR YOUR DAUGHTER, OR EVEN YOUR PLANET WOULD BE HERE!" "What are you talking about!" "Didn't you ever wonder how come you weren't dead anymore, how you planet suddenly reappeared, you were wished back with the Namek dragonballs. And to think that we WASTED a wish on some arrogant, stuck up pinhead like YOU!" he then looked at Vegeta "Sorry Vegeta" and stormed out of the doors. Everyone was silent, where would Piccolo go? How would he get home?  
  
You'll have to wait for chapter two to find out!  
  
Hi, I wrote this fanfic on the spur of the moment when my mates were on a two-player game. I know the plot sort of changes but I hope the next chapter will be better. If you want to give me a review or ideas for the next chapter email me at Hobbitlittlefeet@aol.com 


	2. The unknown brother

The unknown brother  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters or the DBZ series; oh please I don't even own any action figures because stupid English shops don't have them so how could I possibly own the series! I do own Jaika (like I said before) and Xy (short for Xylophone) so you can't steal them.  
  
The Namek stared out of the window, not really seeing what was on the other side of it. The rain continued to hammer down, he liked it like this, and it reflected his mood. Something had happened that didn't feel right, he and his twin brother had what some would call the 'Twin thing'. He knew something had happened to him but he couldn't quite figure out what. Ever since he left on that space ship with his friends he'd had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Piccolo was one lone Namek on a planet of Saiyans, he was so excited that he was going on a space ship for the first time (but of course he didn't show it) he forgot what Vegeta had told him. That the majority of Saiyans didn't particularly like Nameks.  
  
He couldn't bear it any longer. He went to Dr Briefs and asked to borrow a space ship to take him to the planet Vegeta. Even in space his worry didn't subside. It would take him weeks to get to planet Vegeta and anything could happen to his brother until then. While travelling he thought about their childhood, how he had preferred to stay hidden instead of going to martial arts tournaments with Piccolo. He and Piccolo were twins but they had very different characteristics. Piccolo didn't care what people thought; if they made fun of him he would just ignore them. But he was not like Piccolo, he couldn't ignore them and he let his temper get out of hand if provoked. It took a lot to get Piccolo so mad that he would react.  
  
He could finally see Vegeta, it had seemed like years since he had left Earth and his worry was making him nauseous. Either that or it was space sickness. Suddenly a voice came over the monitor "State your name and business" "My name is Xylophone, I prefer to be called Xy but you can't use it anyway because nobody knows me, I'm here looking for my brother" "Who's your brother?" "Piccolo" "They're weird names" "We're Nameks" He could hear a muffled conversation then the voice returned. "You have permission to land but you must immediately come to the police headquarters" So he landed and went to police HQ.  
  
A much shorter chapter than last time but creativity ran away from me after that last line. So wait for chapter three! Like I said before if you have any chapter ideas please tell me as I haven't even thought of chapter three yet! 


	3. Finding what was lost

Finding what was lost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters, or the series or the merchandise. But as I've said before I do own Jaika and Xy so again, don't steal them.  
  
Hi! Yay third chapter! I'd like to say thanks to FluteDiamoh for giving me the idea to carry on! Thanks!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Xy walked out of the police HQ trying to absorb what the chief of police had just told him. His brother was missing and the king's guards were after him. King Vegeta wanted Piccolo's head.  
  
He walked through the city to the palace and tried to think of how to handle the situation. Piccolo was so much better at this than he was; he was always coming up with plans to get them out of sticky situations. He acted like he was a big brother instead of a twin; he'd look after Xy and if Xy needed help with anything Piccolo was always the person he turned to. But Piccolo wasn't here so Xy had to do this all by himself, something he'd never done before.  
  
The palace gates loomed above him; it was only then when he thought about how King Vegeta was going to react to another Namek. 'Oh well' he thought 'I'm going to have to go in if I want to find Piccolo, maybe his friends will help me' The guards let him through without any fuss 'The police must have called them or something' he thought. He entered the palace and was shown to the throne room; King Vegeta was sitting on his throne looking very majestic and powerful. Xy was quite intimidated.  
  
"Another Namek!" bellowed King Vegeta "What do you want!" Xy bowed and told King Vegeta that he was here to find his brother. "Well, I don't want to get involved in this as I am not overly fond of your kind but my son seems to have taken a liking to that.that.miscreant that you call your brother. Guards! Fetch the prince!"  
  
Vegeta entered the room, took one look at Xy and said "Piccolo? You're back!" he then remembered that he wasn't supposed to like the Namek that much and calmed himself down. Xy then realized that Prince Vegeta thought that he was Piccolo "I'm sorry your highness but I'm not Piccolo, I'm his twin brother Xy and I'm looking for him. Your father said that you might be able to help me" Vegeta's eyes opened in disbelief "Twin brother? Piccolo has a twin brother? But Nameks can't have twins, they can only lay one egg at a time" "We came from the same egg" "It must have been cramped" "I can't say I remember but I suppose it would have been to fit two babies in something the size of a rugby ball" (A/N That's a football to all you Americans) "I can't believe it. Namekian twins, you've made history you know" "From the sound of it yes, but please I need to find my brother" Vegeta started pacing "We've tried looking for him but his masking his ki and he hasn't been seen at all since he stormed out of here. Practically the whole planet is looking for him" "He always was good at hide and seek" Said Xy matter-of-factly "Looks like I'm going to have to find him the old fashioned way. He turned and headed for the door, Vegeta called after him "But how are you going to find him if you can't sense him?" Xy called back "But I can sense him they don't call it the twin thing for nothing. Thanks for your help" with that he left the palace and took to the air.  
  
He hovered above the city for a while and thought ' Piccolo wouldn't be in the city, he'd stick out like a sore green thumb but where else could he be on this planet? The whole thing's practically city' He rotated in the air and looked all around him. Luckily both he and Piccolo had inherited extremely sharp eyes from their father and he could see quite a way into the distance. There it was! So small he'd almost missed it but it was there! A small strip of green, a forest! Well, trees anyway, he was sure the Saiyans had gotten rid of it all to make way for their city but not all of it had disappeared and that was where Piccolo would be. In the forest, the closest thing to home on this planet.  
  
Xy flew as fast as he could and got to the area in record time, he landed and started to search for his twin. He didn't take long to find, there he was on a small cliff top hugging his legs with his chin on his knees. When he sensed Xy he straitened up and turned to see if he was sensing things right. Xy smiled at him and Piccolo got up and walked over to his brother, they embraced, glad to have each other there. When they let go of each other Xy said to Piccolo "What have you been doing up here?" and the reply was "Just thinking" "I should have known. So what happened?" "They didn't tell you?" Piccolo got down into his meditating position but didn't close his eyes, Xy did the same and said, "They have told me but I'd like to hear your version" So Piccolo told him what happened.  
  
When he had finished Xy smirked, Piccolo cocked an eyebrow and said, "What's so funny?" at this Xy started to laugh "It's just that I'm the one with the temper and here you are, usually so calm and democratic, hiding on a cliff top because you blew a fuse at the king!" "Yeah so.and I'm not hiding! I'm just thinking" "Yeah right. So what have you been thinking about?" "Why King Vegeta hates Nameks so much." That stopped Xy laughing "It's not like we've done anything have we?" Piccolo looked up at his brother for an answer, it was like looking into a mirror that talked back to you. Whenever they were separated when they were little, Piccolo used to talk to the mirror and pretend it was Xy because they missed each other so much when they were apart. Xy looked solemn "Well, you know more about our race than I do and if you don't know then we'll just have to go back to the palace and ask. Come on" So Xy got up and dragged Piccolo with him, they took off and headed to the palace of King Vegeta.  
  
Yay chapter three done! My hands have gone numb because the heating's gone off in my house and it's freezing October but who cares! Please review I love getting them! And ideas for chapter four are most welcome! 


	4. The secret of the ancient Namekians

The secret of the ancient Namekians  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any of the series of DBZ; if I did I would be putting my ideas in the show and not this site. Like I've said before I do own Jaika and Xy so don't steal them.  
  
Chapter 4! I've made a breakthrough! My first story with 4 chapters! Woo! Getting over excited but I don't care!  
  
: I do worry about you, you know:  
  
Sorry, that would be my alter ego Psycho Dende, my friend and I both have a DBZ character stuck in out heads (Hi, Rachie xXx!) hers is Kakarot, not Goku, Kakarot because he's cooler and looks just like Bardock so he's fitter too ^_^ !  
  
: Will you shut up and get on with the story! They don't want to listen to you witter on about me and Kakarot! :  
  
Fine! Ok, on with the story!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Xy had to practically drag Piccolo to the palace again. He didn't want to go, he knew King Vegeta wanted him dead. Xy, on the other hand, wanted to find out why King Vegeta didn't like Nameks.  
  
When they got to the palace gates the guards let them straight through but when they entered the throne room the royal guards snatched Piccolo away from Xy and held him in a lock (they had to have 4 guards on either side of him). "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Xy yelled at King Vegeta. The Saiyan king just sat calmly and replied "You knew I wanted your brother dead for not knowing his place, Thank you for finding him for me."  
  
"I didn't find him for you! I just wanted him back." He then turned as he heard a cry of pain. Piccolo was hanging limply in the guards' arms; the guard next to him was holding some kind of gadget.  
  
King Vegeta stood up "Guards. Take him to the dungeon. Tomorrow at sunset his head will roll."  
  
Xy stood in complete shock as his brother was taken way. He then ran out of the throne room, down some corridors, he didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. His eyes were stinging and tears started to trickle down his cheeks when he crashed head long into someone.  
  
"Piccolo? No. Xy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Prince Vegeta! I'm so glad you're here! You have to help me!" Vegeta helped the distraught Namek to his feet "What happened?"  
  
"Your father just sentenced Piccolo to death"  
  
"Oh, the old off-with-his-head thing"  
  
"I don't understand. Piccolo hasn't done anything wrong except defend his race against discrimination."  
  
"Well, Father doesn't really like Nameks that much"  
  
"No? Really? I'd never noticed!"  
  
"Ok, Ok! You're upset, I get it! Look, I don't know much about it except it was something the ancient Nameks did and the Saiyans have hated them for it ever since. My sister knows more about it because she's spent more time with Father, I was always training or being abducted by an evil psychopath"  
  
"You have a sister? Piccolo never told me that"  
  
"Well he had a secret twin so why can't I have a secret sister"  
  
"Good point" Xy tried to imagine Vegeta's sister as they walked up to her room, the best he could come up with was a double of Vegeta with longer hair that went down instead of up. With this image in his head he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet her or not.  
  
When they got there they had climbed so many staircases Xy thought his legs were going to fall off. Vegeta knocked on the door and they went in. The room was beautiful, it was a balcony large French doors leading of it, the windows and the bed were draped in a pinky-purple fabric that looked so soft and smooth Xy thought that it must only be found on this planet. Sitting on the bed was the complete opposite to what he thought the Princess would look like. Her long raven black hair was like her brother's except it was silky and smooth unlike Vegeta's rugged spikes. She was petite in structure but had an independent and dominant feel about her, her face was a perfect oval, her eyes were dark and she had full, curved lips. She was wearing a silk gown that clung to her body in all the right places, part of her toned leg was showing, but not too much as to give anything away. Xy found himself staring in awe at the woman in front of him, he had never noticed a woman in this way before, he was a Namek, he wasn't meant to. Of course Piccolo hadn't obeyed the Namekian rule of virginity but Xy had, he was now seriously rethinking his decision. The urge to become a Namek rebel like his twin was almost overwhelming.  
  
She stood up and walked over to them, held out her hand and said in the sweetest voice Xy had ever heard "Hi, I'm Jaika. You must be Xy" Xy could do nothing but take her hand and nod. Vegeta chuckled "Yeah, that's usually how guys greet her but I wasn't expecting it from a Namek" Jaika playfully elbowed her brother "Vegeta! Don't be mean!"  
  
"I'm always mean"  
  
"Not to me you're not"  
  
"You're an exception"  
  
She then turned back to the love struck Namek that was Piccolo's twin "So, you want to know why dad hates Namek huh?"  
  
His eyes widened "How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm an excellent eavesdropper," She then pointed her thumb over her shoulder to Vegeta "I learned from the best"  
  
"I need to save my brother. I thought if I knew why King Vegeta hated Nameks so much that it would help"  
  
"Ok then. You might want to sit down, this may come as a shock to you"  
  
All three of them sat down on Jaika's bed, Xy sat cross-legged and Vegeta couldn't believe how much he looked like his brother.  
  
"So," Jaika started "The ancient Nameks were nothing like the Nameks now. They fought a lot and were a lot like Saiyans. The Saiyans used to be called the Trojians, we changed the name of the race to the surname of the person who saved us all and become the first Saiyan King. Our..Vegeta what is it?"  
  
"I think it's our great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather"  
  
"Something like that anyway. What happened was that the Trojians were doing goods trade with the Nameks, we gave them equipment for their tools and weapons and they gave us protection during our times of weakness, like on a new moon. But one time the Nameks decided that they didn't want to trade any more, that we were being attacked to often and they were loosing too many men. So they attacked us instead, they didn't completely destroy the planet but it was left in pieces, there were only 170 of us left alive. Our ancestor Vegeta Saiyan, gathered all the survivors and we left for a new planet, this one that's why all the men in our family who are going to take the throne are called Vegeta, after him."  
  
"Except I messed it up calling Trunks, Trunks instead of Vegeta" Vegeta added  
  
Jaika carried on "We had little resources and no way of protecting ourselves so we had to rely on Frieza's family, which backfired in the end as he destroyed this planet and we were wiped out again."  
  
Xy sat in silence. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, the Nameks were why the Saiyans were destroyed, why Frieza had had such a hold on the universe, why Vegeta had had such a horrible child-hood, Why Vegeta had been separated from his family, taken away and forced to kill. The tears came again; he whispered, "Vegeta, I'm so sorry"  
  
"What? What are you sorry for? It wasn't you. You and Piccolo don't even come from the main Namekian family, it's all in the past"  
  
"But the Nameks are responsible for everything bad that's happened to the Saiyans. No wonder your father hates us"  
  
"But if the Nameks didn't do what they did then my family wouldn't be on the throne. Father tends to forget that little detail"  
  
Jaika shuffled over closer to Xy, she saw that he was crying and much to his surprise, gave him a hug "Come on Xy, don't cry. Like Vegeta said, it's all in the past. All we need to worry about now is saving your brother then we can all be happy again OK." Xy's tears stopped when she kissed him on the cheek and gave him another hug. Over the Princess's shoulder Xy could see Vegeta smirking and mouthing to him saying, "She likes you"  
  
Xy couldn't help but smile.  
  
Yay! Chapter 4 done! Wahoo! Please review! 


	5. Execution

Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
Execution  
  
Oooh! Second to last chapter! I'm nearly there! So I'll shut up and get on with the story.  
  
Xy, Vegeta and Jaika ran down from the tower as fast as they could. It was getting late and they had to find the others to make a plan to save Piccolo. It didn't take them long to find Goku, he was in the kitchen stuffing his face; but it took them over an hour to find the rest of the Z fighters and manage to keep them all in one room. When Vegeta and Xy stood on a table to be seen they were granted with cries of "Hey Piccolo! You're OK!" and "Piccolo? Where have you been?" it took a while for Xy to explain that he was Piccolo's twin brother that nobody knew about, he was starting to get annoyed as they were wasting precious time. Then the explanation and planning started. When they had decided what to do (After many arguments) it was an hour before dawn.  
  
Mean while, Piccolo sat in his cell, wrists and ankles shackled, watching the skies gradually get lighter. This was the first time in his existence that he had truly feared for his life. The other times he hadn't really been afraid because he was saving others, but to be beheaded because of who he was, was a terrifying thought. He heard a guard's footsteps come down the hall. Piccolo's heart began to race; he heard keys jangle as they were coming out of a pocket. He couldn't breathe, his chest suddenly became constricted and he started to sweat. They were coming for him.  
  
Because he was a Namek he hadn't been treated to a last meal. He was taken out of his cell and led down the long, dark corridor to a door that he didn't want to pass through. The door that lead to Executioner's Square.  
  
Every one of the Z fighters was cramped in the small gap between two buildings in Executioner's Square. The plan was that they would charge the guards and take Piccolo as soon as they came out. Xy did a quick head count to make sure that no one had got lost "Wait a minute, where's Princess Jaika?" Vegeta's head turned to his now partner in crime "She's probably in the palace. She must of thought that she wouldn't be much use"  
  
"Oh.Ok" Then they waited for Piccolo to be brought out. But their scheme didn't go to plan.  
  
Arms held behind his back, Piccolo was brought out into the Square. A large crowd of Saiyans stood yelling before him. Some were there to cheer on the execution, some were protesting against racial discrimination. This conflict almost made Piccolo smile. He was led along a catwalk and made to kneel in front of a block, the executioner was brought out and Piccolo started to tremble as a black velvet bag was placed over his head. He heard cheers and yelling as the executioner raised his axe, a tear no one could see slid down Piccolo's cheek. This wasn't how he had wanted to finally die, waiting for the words of a cruel king to tell a man to cut off his head. The words came and then.  
  
Thud  
  
As Piccolo was brought out the Z fighter's started to panic. They were so tightly crammed in that they couldn't move. Not one of them could get out to help Piccolo. Xy started to hyperventilate, as King Vegeta yelled the order to execute and a thud was heard he let out a cry of grief. But something was strange, the crowd's noise had changed and Xy didn't feel the sharp pain in his heart like he had when Piccolo had died previously. Then someone yelled "It's Princess Jaika!"  
  
"What!" Exclaimed an astonished Vegeta. His little sister was hovering over the crowd holding Piccolo in her arms. The thud they had heard was the sound of the axe being driven into the wooded block. The basket in which Piccolo's head was meant to be was empty. Jaika lowered herself to the stage and put Piccolo down. She removed the bag and his restraints and he stood up next to her.  
  
The King was furious. He marched over to his daughter and shoved her down " How DARE you go against my order"  
  
"He's and innocent man, Father. He shouldn't be executed!" Guards came up to hold Piccolo but this time he flung them back and walked up to the King Vegeta who was just about to slap his daughter. The king's eyes widened as Piccolo caught his arm and said, "I don't think so" he threw King Vegeta to the ground and held out his arm, gathering ki. "Wait!" Vegeta, who had somehow managed to get out of the compact mess that was the Z fighters, came running over to them "I want to do it" Piccolo stepped back and let Vegeta stand in front of his father. Vegeta looked down on the now pitiful king. "You're going to suffer in Hades for what you've done over the years"  
  
"What have I done to you son? I've helped you, raised you"  
  
"No. A Nanny raised me, one you killed actually. You let Frieza take me and you almost killed one of my friends and slapped my sister! I've wanted to do this fro so long" he then extended his arms and yelled "FINAL FLASH!" In a huge blast of ki King Vegeta was blown into oblivion, never to hurt anyone again.  
  
Do you really think I'd kill my favourite character? Only the epilogue to go! Yay! 


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm ever going to say this in this fic. I don't own DBZ but I do own Xy and Jaika.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Yay! It's the epilogue! I'm almost done!  
  
Now that Piccolo was safe and the tyrant King Vegeta was dead, Xy could finally enjoy the planet he was on. Two weeks later the Z fighters were ready to go home. Vegeta had refused the crown, as he wanted to go home with his family and Jaika made a beautiful Queen.  
  
Standing outside the spaceship that would take them home everyone was getting ready to say their goodbyes and Piccolo was getting prepared for his space sickness. After saying farewell to the Saiyans and their new Queen the Z gang climbed up the steps to the ship Piccolo turned around and said, "Come on Xy, or you'll get left behind"  
  
"Actually. I think I'm going to stay here" he replied slipping his arm around Jaika's waist. They looked at each other lovingly and Piccolo couldn't help but smile. He was sad that he would barely see his brother now but he was happy that Xy had found someone he could spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't wait to see Vegeta's face when he told him.  
  
When they were all aboard they lifted off. Piccolo watched the planet Vegeta get smaller and smaller from the window in his room. He was missing Xy already but he would come visit, Especially if there were going to be little half-namek, half-saiyans in the equation. Now he thought about it, he couldn't wait to be an uncle.  
  
I'm done! Wahoo! I might write a sequel about Xy and Jaika's life together but I'm not sure. Tell me if you think it's a good idea. 


End file.
